It is known to use posts with arms attached to hold a series of wires in an elevated disposition for supporting growing vines in a vineyard. It is a problem in some vineyards that it can be difficult to attach the arms to the posts in a way which provides sufficient strength to the arms. Also, in cases where the wires attach directly to the arms it can be difficult to remove the wires to enable the vines to be pruned. It is an object of a preferred form of the invention to go at least some way towards addressing these problems. While this applies to the preferred embodiment, it should be understood that the object of the invention per se is simply to provide the public with a useful choice. The object of the preferred embodiment should not be seen as a limitation of any claims that do not address that object.